Recent advances in the general area of alcohol and aldehyde metabolism and their relationship to alcoholism make an international conference at this time necessary to bring these new developments into sharp focus as well as to attempt to clarify controversial issues, ranging from the molecular structure of enzymes on the one hand to the mechanism of the fetal alcohol syndrome on the other.